Pooh's Adventures of Nemo and the Wolf
by Ben10magician
Summary: For the Guest. A Christopher Pan special and a parody of the Chuck Jones' Peter and the Wolf. Dispite his family's warning, a young boy named Nemo, his girlfriend Princess Camille, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, April, and their band of friends and animals sets off into the forest of NeverLand to capture Fenrir the hungry wolf
1. Nemo and the Wolf Cast

For the Guest. A Christopher Pan special and a parody of the Chuck Jones' Peter and the Wolf. Dispite his family's warning, a young boy named Nemo, his girlfriend Princess Camille, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, April, and their band of friends and animals sets off into the forest of NeverLand to capture Fenrir the hungry wolf

* * *

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Live Action version-

Annie (Peter's mother): Terra and Aqura (Kingdom Hearts II; Peter's parents)

Peter: Cody (Rescuers Down Under)

Extra- Penny (The Rescuers), Bernard and Bianca (The Rescuers)

Grandfather: King Triton (Little Mermaid)

* * *

Animated version-

Peter: Nemo (Little Nemo Adventures in Slumberland; in a a loincloth)

Extra for Peter: Princess Camille (Little Nemo Adventures in Slumberland; Nemo's girlfriend, wearing a jungle style bikini, skirt-like loincloth, and bra...just like a jungle girl), Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, David, Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven)

Dianne the Bird: Jesse (Kinghuffman's OC; as a black feathered robin.)

Extra- Ryan Huffman (Kinghuffman's OC; as a brown robin and Jesse's husband)

Bird's six babies- Buster (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story), Wart (Sword in the Stone; in his bird form), Sweety (Tiny Toons) and Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh), ?, and ?

Aquarius the Duck: Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)

Lorenzo the Cat: Cat R. Waul (Fievel Goes West & Fievel's American Tails)

Spencer the Wolf: The Wolf (Disney's Beauty and the Beast; his name is Fenrir)

Extra- Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump (The New Adventures of _Winnie_ the _Pooh), _Ron and Perl Stabbington, Mother Gothel (Tangled; all as jackels) and The Grand Duke and his Owls (Rock-A-Doodle)

Peter's Grandfather: Geppetto (Disney Pinocchio)

Extra for Peter's Grandfather- Howl and Sophie (Howl's Moving Castle; as Nemo's parents) ?, ?, ?, and ?

Band of Hunters: Ben Tennyson (in his Ben 10 Omniverse outift), Julie Yamamoto, Gwen Tennyson (In her AF S3 outfit), Kevin Levin (In his AF S3 outfit) Jimmy Jones, Rook, Grandpa Max, Carl Tennyson, Sandra Tennyson, Frank Tennyson, Lily Tennyson, Verdona Tennyson and Plumbers' Helpers (Excluding the late Pierce) (all from Ben 10 series)

Specai Guest- Christopher Robin, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Gopher, Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) April O'Neil, Leonardo, Ralpheal, Donatello, Michelangelo, Master Splinter (Teenage Murtant Ninja Turtles 2012) Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower (Pokemon), Fievel Mouskewitz, Tiger the Cat (An American Tail), Justin T. Nocturne, Princess Eve (My OC), Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws and Humpty Dumpty (Puss in Boots 2011)


	2. Prolouge

**Prolouge: Each Character Are Represented by the Different Instrument**

We see Pooh and all of his friends new and old; including Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Gopher, Kessie, Lumpy, Justin T. Nocturne, Princess Eve, Fievel Mousekiwitz, Tiger the Cat, Christopher Robin and his girlfriend April O'Neil, Leonardo, Rapheal, Donnatalo, Michelangelo, Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012), Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, May, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws and Humpty Alexander Dumpty all having all kind of adventures together.

Man:**_ Gotta get up, _**

**_I've gotta get going _**

**_I'm gonna see a friend of mine _**

**_He's round and he's fuzzy _**

**_I love him because he's just _**

**_Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh Bear _**

**_Lookin' for fun, _**

**_chasin' some honeybees _**

**_Pooh Bear, I know he's out there _**

**_Grumbly-tumbly, climbin' a honey tree _**

We now see Stan Woozle, Heff Heffalump_, _Ron and Perl Stabbington, Mother Gothel, and The Grand Duke of Owls laughing evily. then we see Piglet yelping in fear and runs underneath the couch. Next we see the main villian; Fenrir the Wolf standing the the edge of the big rock, licking his lips hungrliy. We then saw Piglet, peeking from under the couch, screams in fear and dove back in. Now Pooh came inside.

**_Fun never ends for us, we're so adventurous _**

**_Least every now and again _**

We then see Nemo, his girlfriend Princess Camille, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, David, Anne-Marie, Jesse the black feathered robin, her husband Ryan Huffman the brown robin and their babies Buster, Wart, Sweety, and Kessie, Daffy Duck the duck, Cat R. Waul the cat, Nemo's grandfaher Geppetto, Nemo's parents Howl and Sophie, and the band of Plumbers; Ben Tennyson, Julie Yamamoto, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Jimmy Jones, Rook, Grandpa Max, Carl Tennyson, Sandra Tennyson, Frank Tennyson, Lily Tennyson, and Verdona Tennyson, that Poohs and the gang meets along the way.

**_And when we're alone and there's nobody home _**

**_It's nice to be able to count on a friend like _****_Pooh Bear, _**

**_Winnie the Pooh Bear _**

**_Wherever you go, oh won't you take me please? _**

**_Pooh Bear, I gotta be there It's me and it's you _**

**_My silly old Winnie the Pooh._**

The song ends as Christopher Robin and Pooh sitting on the hill watching the sunset as main title appeared; **"THE NEW ADVENTURES OF WINNNIE THE POOH"**

**Fanfiction DOT Net presents**

**A Ben10magician Story**

**Based on 'Sergei Prokofiev Peter and the Wolf'**

**Starring the voices of**

**Starring...**

**Gabriel Damon as Nemo**

**Laura Mooney as Princess Camille**

**Danny Mann as Icarus, the Flying Squrrial**

**Zachary Levi as Ryan Huffman, the Brown Robin**

**Mandy Moore as Jesse, the Black-Featherd Robin**

******Joel Alaskey as Daffy Duck, the Duck**

**J****ohn Cleese as Cat R Waul, the ****Cat **

**Judith Barsi (may she rest in peace) as Anne-Marie**

**Adam Wylie as David**

**Burt Reynolds as Charlie B Barkin**

**Dom DeLuise (May he rest in peace) as Itchy Itchiford**

**Christian Rub as Gepetto**

**Emily Mortimer as Sophie**

** Christian Bale as Howl**

**Ken Sansom as ****Stan Woozle**

**Chuck McCann as Heff Heffalump**

**Ron Perlman as Ron and Perl Stabbington, two jackals**

**Donna Murphy as Gothel, a jackal**

**Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls**

******Charles Nelson Reilly (May he rest in peace) as Hunch**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson **

**Vyvan Phamas Julie Yamamoto**

**Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson**

**Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin**

**Scott Menville as Jimmy Jones**

**Paul Eiding as Grandpa Max Tennyson**

**Bumper Robinson as Rook Blonko**

**Don McManus as Carl Tennyson**

**Beth Littleford as Sandra Tennyson**

**Barbara Bain as Vendora Tennyson**

**George Newbern as Frank Tennyson**

**Juliet Landau as Natalie "Lilly" Tennyson**

**Jodi Benson as Ariel**

**Christopher Daniel Barnes as Eric**

**Scott Wegner as Aladdin**

**Linda Larkin as Jasmine**

******Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian**

**Robin Williams as Batty Koda**

**Eddie Murphy as Mushu**

**Gilbert Gottfried as Iago**

**Frank Welker as Abu**

**Haley Joel Osment as Mowgli**

**Hayden Panettiere as Melody**

**Adam Ryen as Cody**

**Michelle Stacy as Penny**

**Bob Newhart as Bernard**

**Eva Gabor (May she rest in peace) as Miss Bianca**

**Jason Dohring as Terra**

**Willa Holland as Aqua**

**Jack Boulter as Christopher Robin **

**Mae Whitman as April O'Neil**

**Jim Cumming as Winnie the Pooh, Ray the Firefly and Tigger**

**Tom Kenny as Rabbit**

**Craig Ferguson as Owl**

**Travis Oates as Piglet**

**Bud Luckey as Eeyore**

**Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga**

**Wyatt Dean Hall as Roo**

**Michael Gough as Gopher**

**Oliver Dillon as Lumpy**

**Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum**

**Rachael Lillis as Misty Waterflower**

**Antonio Banderas as Puss In Boots**

**Salma Hayek as Kitty Softpaws**

**Zach Galifianakis as Humpty Alexander Dumpty**

**Jason Biggs as Leonardo**

**Sean Astin as Raphael**

**Rob Paulsen as Donatello**

**Greg Cipes as Michelangelo**

**Hoon Lee as Master Splinter**

_**Justin Biber as Justin T. Nocturne**_

_**Selena Gomez as Princess Eve **_

**and introducing...**

**Christopher Llyod as Fenrir the Wolf**

**And**

**Kenneth Mars (May he rest in peace) as King Triton**

**In**

**"Pooh's Adventue of Nemo and the Wolf"**

We now see an easy chair with the lamp behind it, and sitting on the easy chair was a young little boy, about 12 years old, with brown hair, black eyes and wore a white shirt with a blue neck tie, brown vest, dark grey shorts, grey socks and brown shoes, and Robin Hood's trademark green hat with red he was holding a orangish yellow book with dark red printed title on it. His name is Christopher Robin

Christopher Robin smiled as he spoke up with a young Jack Boutler-like voice while chuckling, "Hello, everyone. My name is Christopher Robin. And now we begin our story which we call-"

Christopher Robin looks at the book and realized tthat he title of the book is a Russian print.

"Uh...uhh...Oh, dear, it's hard to pronuace it..." Christopher Robin begins to say in concern.

Suddenly, the Russian-printed title randomly changed into the English-print. The title of the book now reads: 'Pooh's Adventure of Nemo and the Wolf'."

Christopher Robin spoke up, "Ah! Here we go, "'Pooh's Adventure of Nemo and the Wolf". It is a fanmake of our famous musical story; Peter and the Wolf, written by the famous composer Sergei Prokofiev. That's the adventures of where me, my girlfriend and our friends came to help the jungle boy and girl saved their friends from the evil wolf and his minions. But before we begin our story, let me explan some things first."

The boy then cleared his thourt and added "As you know, in the musical score of 'Pooh's Adventure of Nemo and the Wolf', each character are represented by the different instrument in to orchestra. For example, here is some of the characters with each different music theme..."

Christopher Robin opens the book, on the first page with a picture of a violin, viola, cello and a double bass with bows. On the top was the word 'Nemo' and on the bottom were music theme notes.

Christopher Robin explains, "Nemo, our hero, is represented by the string quartet."

The picture then comes to life as the bow and the strings plays 'Nemo's theme' before the bows and strings transform into a spotlight-like orb with a shadow of a young boy with messy hair, wearing an loincloth, and popgun walking happily before he stop and the boy aim his pop-gun and they both disappear to the side, not before firing the cork with a string on it.

We now see Christopher Robin turning the page to show a harp that is labeled 'Princess Camille' on top with music theme notes on the bottom.

Christopher Robin explains, "Camille, our heroine, is represented by the harp."

We can now see the picture coming to life as the harp plays 'Eve's theme'. We now see the instrument transforming into a beautiful young girl with a long hair, a jungle style bikini, skirt-like loincloth, and bra like a jungle girl, dancing happily before she curtsy as she disappears.

Christopher Robin turns the page to show a picture of a piccolo with the word 'Anne Marie' on top and music theme notes on the bottom.

Their friend Anne-Marie, the little girl, is played by the cute sound of the Piccolo"

We can now see the picture coming to life as the piccolo plays 'Anne Marie's theme'. We now see the instrument transforming into a young girl with a short hair with a ribbon, dress shirt, ragged skirt and slippers, skipping happily as she disappears.

Christopher Robin turns the page to show a picture of a bagpipe with the word 'David' on top and music theme notes on the bottom.

"Anne-Marie's boyfriend, David, is played by the bagpipe"

We can now see the picture coming to life as the bagpipe plays 'David's theme'. We now see the instrument transforming into a young boy with short hair, a coat, pants and shoes, doing a magician magic trick as he makes himself disappears with magic.

Christopher Robin turns the page to show a picture of a piccolo with the word 'Icarus' on top and music theme notes on the bottom.

Icarus, the little flying squrrial, is played by the cute sound of the Piccolo"

We can now see the picture coming to life as the piccolo plays 'Icarus' theme'. We now see a shadow of the flying squrrial with air goggles flying around before he disappears.

Christopher Robin turns the page to show a picture of a flute with the word 'Ryan and Jesse' on top and music theme notes on the bottom.

Christopher Robin said, "The birds, whose names are Ryan Huffman and his wife Jesse Bonnley, are a flute...way up high!" The boy said the last part in a high pitch voice."

The picture then comes to live as the flute plays 'The pigeon's theme' as some colorful blurry-like air comes out from each holes of the flute before the blurs transformed into three pairs of each two robins before each coming together into one. The pigeon then disappeared in a minute.

Christopher Robin then turns the page and shows with a picture of a oboe with the word 'Daffy Duck' on top and music theme notes on the bottom.

Christopher Robin then said, "Daffy Duck, the duck, is an oboe...like this."

Once more the picture comes to live as the oboe plays 'the Duck's theme', blowing the huge bubble-like orb from the end then a shadow of a black humanoid duck itself out of the oboe before started waddling along before disappearing into the shadows when the bubble that he was in pops.

Christopher Robin then turns the page and shows with a picture of a clarinet with the word 'Cat R. Waul' on top and music theme notes on the bottom.

Christopher Robin said, "Now here is Cat R. Waul, the cat, represented by the clarinet in a very low...ahem..."

The clarinet lowers itself down for a bit before stopping as Christopher Robin clear his throat. Then the clarinet lowers even lower as he continues.

Christopher Robin, in deep low tone, said, "In a very low register."

The clarinet then plays 'the Cat's theme' as the music's notes come out and travel along, then the note transform into cat's paw-prints, which then show a shadowed humanoid cat with a top hat, cape and shirt, sneaking on all fours, disappearing in the shadows.

Christopher Robin then turns the page and shows a trumpet with the word 'Charlie and Itchy' on top, music theme notes are on the bottom once more.

Christopher Robin explains, "Charlie B. Barkin, the German Shepeard, and Itchy Itchiford, the Dachsund, are represented by the bugle in the...charge...mode."

Then the picture comes to life, playing 'Charlie's theme', the shadow of a tall slender German Shepeard with a pocket watch around his neck and a short Dachsund with a hat and sleeveless shirt wer shown running before disappearing from sight.

Christopher Robin then turns the page and shows with a picture of a bassoon with the word 'Geppetto, Howl and Sophie' on top and music theme notes on the bottom.

Christopher Robin adds, "Geppetto, Nemo's granfather, Howl and Sophie, Nemo's parents are an old bassoon."

Suddenly, as the bassoon plays 'Grandpa's theme', it transform into a shadowed old slender man, a beautiful woman and a young man which look like they were scolding someone before they were gone in the shadows.

Christopher Robin then turns the page and shows with a picture of a three kettle drums with the word 'The Plumbers' on top and music theme notes on the bottom.

Christopher Robin said, "The shooting and pounding of the The Plumbers' guns by the kettle drums."

Once more, the picture comes to live as the ball appears from outta nowhere, play 'the Hunters' theme' of the drums and on the last note both the ball and the drums dissolves into snow before the scene went black.

Christopher Robin said, "And of course, Fenrir the Wolf and his minons, Stan the Wozzle, Heff the Huffalump, Gothel, Ron and Perl Stabbinton the jackels and the Grand Duke of Owls are all represented by the French horns and saxophones, for comic effects, only."

We now imagen a dark spooky and frightful-looking forest as 'The Wolf theme' (played by the three French horns) begins to play. It was both a bit foggy and a lot of snow storm. There was also trail of huge wolf paw prints, weasel prins, elephant prints, owl prints, and jackal prints which was made in a snow. Now those paw prints belongs to the certain main villain of our story and his idiotic minions.

As the camera move deeper into the forest following the paw prints, we then saw a dark shadowy scary-looking dog-like creature slinking behind the trees.

By the time we've reach to the end of the trees, a shadowy creature appeared, reveal himself as the most dangerous creature of all the forest!

He was a enormous timber wolf with brownish grey fur, darker grey head, mane, light grey muzzle, inner ears underbelly, paws, feet, and eyebrows, black nose, yellow eyes with black pupils, and a dark grey bushy tail. His name is Fenrir, the evil wolf of the forest and the main villain of our story.

With him are twelve animals.

The first one was _an anthropomorphic slender weasel-like creature called a Woozle with grey fur over most of his body. His lips, belly, and underneath his tail were light grey. He had black nose, yellow eyes, and wore a brown hat, red bowtie with white poka-dots, blue pants and black shoes. His name is Stan Woozle_

The second one was _an anthropomorphic fat and dumb-looking elephant-like creature called a Huffelump. He was orangish-__brown with yellow lower lip an underbelly, black eyes, a brown patch on his right knee and wore a black vest. His name is Heff Huffelump._

___The other three were three jackals, two red furred jackals, one of whom had an eye patch on, a female black furred jackal with silvery eyes. _The two red furred jackals were Ron and Perl Stabbington. The black furred jackal was known as Gothel.

___The sixth one was a large brown owl with a huge white monobrow a gray underbelly and yellow eyes with red pupils and wore a monocle and a black cape- red on the inside- with a raised collar. He is only known as the Grand Duke of Owls._

___The seventh one was a small brown pigmy owl with an airman's goggles, a featherless neck, yellow and red eyes and a yellow beak. His name is Hunch, Grand Duke's nephew._

The last six are none other then the Grand Duke's Owl minions

Fenrir, turning his head at us, "RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR; Hahahahahahahaha; I will have my revenge." Fernir laughed in a Christopher Llyold-like voice.

The villain turns to his minions as he continues, "Do you smell what I smell, Stan, Heff, Ron, Perl, Gothel, Grand Duke, Hunch and Owls?"

Gothel, puzzled, said, "I don't smell nothin', Fenrir; you smell anything, Ron?"

"I'm not sure I can smell a thing, Gorgonzola." Ron remarks with a stupid shrug. "Uh...what do you think, the Three Little Wolves?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Perl laughs.

"Huh? Is that what you smell?" Heff asked in confusion

"What do you smell, Fenrir?" Stan asked his wolf boss.

"Revenge, Stan. Revenge...against...the humans," Fenrir answers sinisterly.

"Ooh, yeah. I like that." Grand Duke said with a wicked smirk.

"Me, too, Uncle Dukey" Hunch said with a quick nod.

"Uh-huh!" the owls said eviliy while nodding in agreement.

The Wolf growls for a bit, while smiling eviliy as the camera made a close-up to Fenrir's evil eyes.

We now go back Christopher Robin, who shivered at the thought of Fenrir and his gang, before added. "Little does Fernny know that something is about to happen to him on this day. You see me, April, my friends and our heroes including Little Nemo and Camille are armed to the teeth, and are about to go forth to capture that wolf. And now...for our story" He then open the first chapter. 'Ahem, 'Chapter one; Cody and family visits King Triton and his Family'"

* * *

Author's notes: Whew! What a great first chapter. The next chapter is when Triton, Ariel, Eirc, Aladdin, Jamsine, Mowgli, Melody, Batty, Mushu, Abu and Iago, are preparing for a big welcome of Triton's daugther and Ariel's older sister Aqua, her husband Terra, their son Cody, and their friends Penny, Bernard and Bianca. And it's a happy tearful reounine as Terra, Aqua and their family arrived.

The extra beginnings and scenes come mostly from New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Disney's Peter and the Wolf

Christopher Robin, Stan and Heff are all from Winnie the Pooh series.

Gothel, Ron and Perl are all from Disney's Tangled.

The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch and the Owls are all from Rock A Doodle.


End file.
